prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 9, 1998 WWE Heat results
The August 9, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego, California. It was taped on July 28, 1998. Recap challenges The Undertaker]]Kane, Mankind, & Paul Bearer head to the ring. Mankind talked about how the Undertaker tried to kill him in their Hell in the Cell match at King of the Ring. About how Jim Ross said that he deserved a standing ovation for his efforts, but only a small fraction of the crowd cheered. Mankind vowed to never wrestle for the acceptance of the fans since nobody cares whenever he puts his health on the line. He challenged the Undertaker to a match tonight and let Kane & Paul Bearer know that he will destroy the Undertaker and doesn't care that they are family. Mark Henry defeated Vader in a squash match. Henry was disqualified for excessive violence as he repeatedly splashed Vader without going for a pin. Henry also bled hardway from a split lip. Michael Cole is camped outside the Undertaker's dressing room as he waits for a response to Mankind's challenge. leave their calling card]]Tennessee Lee introduces Southern Justice to the WWF. Jim Ross mentions that they are a repackaged version of the Godwinns. Mark Canterbury & Dennis Knight dominate the Headbangers the match until Jeff Jarrett attacked Darren Drozdov outside, then attacked the Headbangers inside the ring. Droz jumped in the ring and jumped the fight. The ref rules the match a double disqualification. An Insane Clown Posse rap video about the Oddities played. X-Pac defeated Taka Michinoku in a non-title match (Michinoku held the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship at the time). After the match ended the members of Kai En Tai entered the ring and attacked X-Pac. D-Generation X ran to the ring and saved X-Pac. This was significant as Chyna had decked X-Pac on the previous episode of RAW and they were questions as to whether or not D-X had split. D-X then mooned the audience. Michael Cole reported that no cameras are allowed in the Undertaker's lockerroom. is now a singles wrestler]]Bradshaw, who is embarking on a solo run since turning on Terry Funk at Fully Loaded, defeated a praying Dustin Runnels. In an episode of Droz's World. Droz talks about his tattoos. He doesn't care what people think about them. Darren Drozdov faced Jeff Jarrett in a singles match as a result of their altercation earlier during the Headbangers/Southern Justice match. During the match Southern Justice came to the ring to distract Droz, but they were countered by the Headbangers coming to Droz's corner. Tennessee Lee tried to help Jarrett by throwing in his cowboy boot, but Droz got hold of it and used it to get the win. reveals himself]]After the match, Jarrett confronts Tennessee Lee. Lee tries to put his dukes up, but Southern Justice attack him from behind and stomp him down. Jarrett and Southern Justice leave together. Triple H (w/ Chyna) hyped his appearance on USA network's Pacific Blue. Mankind was set to face the Undertaker, but "Kane" attacks him and Paul Bearer. After planting Mankind with a Tombstone outside the ring, "Kane" enters the ring and unmasks to reveal that he is really the Undertaker. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Vader defeated Mark Henry (3:34) ** Henry was disqualified for excessive violence after splashing Vader too often. *'Tag Team Match:' Southern Justice (Dennis Knight & Mark Canterbury) (w/ Jeff Jarrett & Tennessee Lee) drew The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) (w/ Darren Drozdov) (3:26) ** The match ended in a double disqualification after both Jarrett & Drozdov interfered. *'Singles Match:' X-Pac defeated Taka Michinoku (w/ Yamaguchi-san) (2:18) ** X-Pac defeated Michinoku after a sitout facebuster. *'Singles Match:' Bradshaw defeated Dustin Runnels (2:16) ** Bradshaw defeated Runnels after a lariat *'Singles Match:' Darren Drozdov defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Tennessee Lee) (4:20) ** Drozdov defeated Jarrett after hitting him with Lee's cowboy boot. Commentators *Jim Ross *Shane McMahon * 2 unnamed females had headsets but barely talked Image gallery Announcing Team.png Billy Gunn throws Mens Teioh.png|Billy Gunn about to throw Men's Teioh to the outside Droz Wins.png Dustin Runnels.png|A gimmick-less Dustin Runnels DX.png|D-Generation X moons the audience Fake Kane punches Mankind.png|"Kane" punches Mankind Lee & Jarrett.png|Jeff Jarrett confronts Tennessee Lee Mark Henry Vader.png|Mark Henry impressively Gorilla press slamming Vader Taka Michinoku.png Mosh bodyslam Knight.png|Mosh bodyslamming Dennis Knight External links * WWE Heat #2 at CAGEMATCH.net * Heat #2 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events Category:WWE Heat results